Pinky
"I don't care if I die. I don't care if I'm taken prisoner...but there are people who care about me, and I'll be d***ed if I let you take me away from them again!!" - Pinky, LoH4 Pinky (ピンキー Pinkī) is a 13 year old boy who wields the powers of Heaven and Hell. He is the younger brother of Crash Man. Personality Roles in the RP Life of Heroes 2 Part 2 Life of Heroes 3 Life of Heroes 4 Appearance Pinky's hair is naturally black, but when he found he loved the color pink (under the care of Laura), he dyed it hot pink, along with decorating his room in it. He also wears black jeans, a pink shirt, and pink eye contacts to cover his green eyes. Due to his pseudo-idolization of Crash Man, he styles his hair identically to him. As of Life of Heroes 3, Palutena grants Pinky a wish; he chooses to alter his DNA so his hair and eyes are naturally pink, and for "male endowment". Supernatural powers When in his demon form, Pinky sprouts off-white angel wings, the ends of its feathers burning pink. Small, somewhat nubby pink devil horns sprout from his head, just tall enough to be seen through his hair. Additionally, he sprouts a devil tail identical to Lala's, and has a pattern of glowing pink lines going up down his arms, and they fade completely when they reach his hands. His aura is also much stronger, being visible to non-Aura Energy Guardians, and is pink. His eyes also glow pink regardless of whether his contacts are in. Abilities Supernatural powers Pinky's demonic powers are more effective than Sia or Noah's, as he was imbued with all seven Sins and not just the sample Dane prepared for the two. He is also able to switch back and forth at will between his human and demon forms. When Pinky dies and is sent to Hell, Satan personally receives him and informs him that he his guilty of all seven Sins, specifically Lust, Avarice and Wrath in excess. He also explains that when Pinky is in his demon form he is slowly sinning, which is why he was sent to Hell. After this explanation, Satan offers him a way to reform: become an Arch-Duke and use his demonic powers to punish the soulless husks in the sixth circle of hell, Lust. Satan later reveals that he can activate the demonic infection within others as well. He feeds off of emotional release, similar to Neuro's dependency on mystery to live. Relationships Appearances Life of Heroes 3 In Life of Heroes 3, Pinky is branched out as a character, having told Elizabeth that he felt he lived beneath Crash Man and his other siblings' shadows. This leads her to communicate with Dane Vogel, aka the "dark powers of the underworld", who gives her a recipe of sorts to give Pinky the powers to combat a staged apocalypse, which would gain Pinky the recognition he so desired. This recipe proved to contain six of the Seven Deadly Sins, the last of which (Wrath) would need to be invoked by outside sources. However, before Elizabeth could stage the event that would invoke Pinky's rage, he went to confess his newfound love for Violet after hearing the Rune sisters had come back to Fate. Violet at first confesses that she has had feelings for Pinky for a while, although he decides to wait until the next day to ask her on a date. He claims this is because the weather is bad. But the next day proves to be living Hell for him, as she withdraws her feelings, saying she wouldn't feel right about dating Pinky before even seeing Crash Man, whom she also explains is why she and her sisters came back to their hometown. This at first makes Pinky incredibly sad, telling her that CM will ignore and take her for granted. He then runs back home crying, and shortly after his sadness turns to anger, vowing to torment his brother when he comes back from Hell. When Crash Man and the others do arrive, Pinky has allowed the apocalypse to progress, nearly destroying the village. He is revealed to now have superpowers. Real Life of Heroes In Real Life of Heroes, Pinky is shown to be called CM and never dyed his hair pink. On top of this, he shows that he gets "really good marks", being smart enough to attend freshman courses at the age of 13. He and Rosetta are shown to be friends. Trivia *Pinky is 13. *His demon form makes him resemble the Deviluke sisters, especially with his pink hair. *In Real Life of Heroes, Rosetta mistakes him for an 8 year old. *His real name is Sage. Gallery Quotes "Can I throw my horny brother off if he tries to mount me?" - when introduced to Seminar Island's tower in Life of Heroes 4 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:P Category:Males Category:Crash Man's Family Category:Crash Man's Brothers Category:13 Year Olds Category:Arch Dukes Category:Revived Characters